


Popsicles

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Food Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Rimming, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Donnie, Mikey and popsicles.Heavy tcest**2017 TMNT Choice Awards Winner ~ 3rd Place Sexiest Donatello**





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Donatello asks for Mikey's help, which quickly escalates.  
> Not beta'ed

“Mikey? Can I ask you something?”

 

Said turtle looked up from the comic he was reading currently. Donnie stood there, looking rather nervous. That, along with the fact of seeing his olive green brother actually out of his lab at this time of the day surprised him enough to give him all of his attention.

 

“Of course, D. What's up?”

 

Donatello seemed embarrassed, so Mikey sat up and patted the couch next to him, watching until his purple banded brother got comfortable. Raph and Leo were sparring in the dojo, and Splinter was visiting the Daimyo for the week, so they wouldn't be disturbed anytime soon. The sound of their older brothers fighting next door was actually very soothing to Donnie, and he found it easier to talk now that he sat.

 

“I've been thinking lately. And um... you know, you're so awesome with your mouth, and-”

 

“Are you asking for a blowjob, Donnie?” Mikey interrupted with a grin.

 

“NO! I mean, I wouldn't mind, but actually I wanted to ask if you could help me improving my... skills.”

 

Mikey blinked in confusion, not quite getting what his immediate older brother wanted from him. Donatello cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, flush face directed at the table instead of those wide incredibly blue eyes.

 

“How... how do you manage to take us in so deep?” he clarified, “It's like you have no gag reflex, even Raph can fuck your mouth as if it were a black hole...”

 

“Oooh...” Mike's eyes widened in realization. “But your blowjobs are awesome!” Don's blush deepened.

 

“Last time when Raph and I fooled around he tried to fuck my mouth like he does yours and I gagged and almost barfed on him...” The olive turtle admitted. “It was embarrassing enough for me to stop.”

 

He was prepared for laughter or stupid jokes coming from his younger brother, but instead Mikey only smiled gently. Somehow the youngster always knew when it was important enough to shut his mouth. That was something Donnie was eternally grateful for.

 

“Be right back.” Brown eyes watched curiously as Mike left his sight and came back seconds later with two green popsicles. He handed one to Donnie and settled back down.

 

“Okay, you have to relax your throat and breath through your nose. That's pretty much all. It's hard in the beginning, but after some practice it comes naturally. Come on, try it. Like this”

 

Don felt something in his lower plastron stir when Mikey slowly shoved the frozen treat into his mouth, down his throat. He gulped at how he could see the faint outline of the popsicle from the outside. Licking his lips shortly Donnie attempted to do the same.

 

“Good, slow down and keep breathing through your nose.” Mikey watched him, lazily licking on the treat while he coached his brother. “Relax...”

 

Don managed to get it down quite far until he gagged and coughed. He pulled the popsicle out, catching his breath.

 

“That was good, try again!” And Donnie did. He went slow, but couldn't get it further than before.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Mikey said in a low tone and took the popsicle from his brother's hand. “Open up.” He ordered and Don licked his lips before complying, eyes never leaving Mikey's.

 

His baby brother pushed the popsicle as far as it was in before and then pulled back an inch. He repeated the motion a few more times until he could push it deeper, Donnie finally getting the hang of the right breathing technique. The happiness about that was clear in his eyes, though it was clouded over by arousal by the erotic actions.

 

When Donatello had the popsicle as far as Mikey had his' before, he caught the scent of Mike's arousal. Gently he pulled on his little brothers' wrist until the frozen stick left his mouth, and instantly after he crashed his lips against the sea-green ones.

 

The juices of the treat still lingered in their mouths, and the taste elicited a churr from both of them. Don was vaguely aware of the sparring sounds stopping. Looked like they'd get company soon.

 

Donnie pulled back and pushed his own popsicle into Mike's willing mouth, his brother doing the same to him. Each of them sucked as if it were one of their mate's cock. In between they kissed again, savoring the sweetness.

 

Since Don sat facing the door to the dojo, he saw Leo and Raph immediately when they appeared in the doorway. He had to keep a smirk off his face at their expressions as they stood there frozen in place at the sight on the couch.

 

While Donnie was distracted by their older mates, Mikey had finished his popsicle, moving in to leave licks and nips down the olive green neck. He hadn't noticed his other brothers yet.

The purple banded ninja, took the treat from his little brother's hand and looked at it thoughtfully before an idea hit him.

 

“Sweetheart...” he said to get Mike's attention. When the blue-eyed turtle looked up they shared a deep kiss. “I want to practice on the real thing...” he nipped on Mike's bottom lip, enjoying the shudder his actions brought through his mate.

 

“Oh yeeess...” Mikey hissed at the thought and only a second later he found himself in a 69 position with him on top.

Excitedly he began to lap at Donnie's cock; his own had tumbled out long ago and was caressed by his brother's tongue.

He yelped when there was suddenly cold on his penis, before the warmth of Donnie's mouth returned. The feeling of hot and cold forced a moan out of Mike. He tried to concentrate on his brother's cock again and deep-throated him in one go, squirming a little when he felt his lubrication slowly ooze downwards. He felt the urge to go wipe it off, but first he wanted to taste Donnie's cum.

 

Donatello concentrated on deepthroating his young mate too, doing an awesome job if you asked the latter one. Mikey let out a small whine, when Donnie shifted under him and he had to let the weeping penis go.

He was about to turn around and ask what that was about, when suddenly his hot and swollen entrance was touched by the coldness. The action made him let out a loud groan and churr, accompanied by two sets of deeper churrs coming from the doorway.

Mikey blushed brighty when he realized his oldest brothers must've heard them and were watching them now... or well, him as his already leaking entrance was caressed by a green popsicle. He squirmed and wiggled, tried to get up and away from that embarrassment, but Donnie pressed tightly on his lower shell, successfully keeping him in place.

 

Donatello was enjoying himself greatly in the meanwhile. He was teasing Mikey with thte frozen treat and at the same time his more dominant brothers by the sight. He could hear them stroking themselves and decided to take it up a notch. How far could he go until they would get out of control and finally fuck them?

Curious of the reaction he leaned up to catch the dripping juices, groaning in pleasure at the sweet taste mixed with Mike's unique taste.

The sea-green turtle shook violently from the mind blowing feeling.

The popsicle was almost molten completely and Donnie found himself wishing he had a fresh one so he could fuck Mikey with it. Instead, he quickly swallowed the rest of it and let the stick fall to the ground in favor of pulling Mikey's cheeks apart. He let out another loud churr before lapping at the twitching hole.

 

“D-D-Donnie!!!” Mikey hid his flushed face in a couch cushion, drooling and shaking from the pleasure that wrecked through his body. The thrill of feeling so exposed excited him further, and he desperately wished he could suck his brother's magnificent cock again. Unfortunately this position made it impossible to reach it with his mouth.

 

Just as Donnie's tongue pressed into him, he was pulled up by the shoulders so he was kneeling over Don's face. The olive hands had him still stretched open for easy access.

Lust clouded sky blue eyes met darker ones. Leo didn't waste any time and kissed him hard, swallowing the moans that spilled from his mouth when he felt another hand squeeze his wiggling tail.

Leo replaced his tongue with his fingers and watched through clouded eyes as Mikey sucked them like a pro.

 

“Yeah, get them nice and wet for Donnie...” the leaf green turtle ordered huskily, eyes fixed on his baby brother's.

 

Raph in the meanwhile got comfortable by Donnie's head, enjoying the show. Biting his lip at the erotic sight, he pulled Don's head back and pressed his lips to his, groaning at the taste of both of his younger brothers.

He swallowed the gasp when Donnie was breached by Leo's fingers, smirking at the way his immediate younger brother shuddered.

He nipped at the olive bottom lip before pulling away to watch Mikey's weeping hole. Not quite able to help himself he pushed a finger in without warning, slowly fucking his youngest mate with it while he turned his face back to Donnie.

Brown eyes darkened with lust even more at Raph's intense gaze.

 

“Raphie...” he moaned out needily.

 

“What do you want, babe?” Raph's voice was low, sending a shiver down Donnie's spine. “Tell me.”

Knowing exactly how to get under the hothead's skin, Donnie bit his lip sexily.

 

“Raph... please let me suck your cock! I wanna feel you fuck my mouth, take advantage of me...”

 

“Fuck...” Raph groaned and hurriedly slipped a second finger into Mikey, stretching him quickly. His baby brother was leaking by now, his entrance hot all over and swollen with need. As soon as he deemed him stretched enough he pulled his hand back and detached himself from Donnie to quickly wipe Mike's lubrication from his hand over Leo's cock. He made sure to gather some more, distracting Mikey with a short bruising kiss as he did so and quickly covered the leaf green penis with it.

 

Usually they used a bottle of lube as it was practical and to spare Mikey the embarrassment he was constantly feeling because of it, but right now this was the most convenient and fastest way.

 

Raph gave Leo's cock one last good pull before he watched him push into Donnie's well prepared entrance. Cursing again at the sight he moved Mikey until he was hovering over Donnie's hard cock. He didn't need to be told what to do and lowered himself until he was fully seated on the olive green penis.

 

“Now let's put this mouth to good use...”

 

With Mikey moved down there was enough room for Raph to straddle Donatello's chest. Then genius eagerly lifted his head to take Raph's dick into his mouth.

 

“Fuck yes...”

 

Raphael took over and began fucking into Donnie's mouth, groaning when he managed to go deeper than ever before with him.

 

There were numerous churrs from all of them as they worked closer to their climax.

 

Donnie, being overly stimulated by all of his brothers came first with a deep moan that set off Raph's orgasm.

The emerald turtle pulled out and Donnie let out a small whine. He was hyper sensitive now and hoped his other two brothers would come soon too.

 

Seeing Donnie's discomfort over Mikey's shoulder, Leo pulled out carefully and lifted Mikey off Don. The youngster gave a sound of protest until he was lowered on his shell and penetrated by Leo again.

Raph and Don watched with spent expressions how their leader pounded their baby brother into the couch. If they kept this up they would be ready to go another round, but with the faster pace Leo and Mikey reached their climax way too soon.

 

They all collapsed in a heap, tangled together on the couch while they waited for their racing hearts to calm down.

 

“We're out of popsicles, by the way.”

 

Leo made sure to make a mental not to get April to buy more.


End file.
